Frozen Blood
by Salathi
Summary: Anna thinks she knows Elsa biggest secret, her powers over winter. Little does she know that her sister has other reasons for keeping herself locked away and separated from everyone else. Elsa is fighting two hungers both directed at her sister Anna and it takes all of her will to keep her safe, from herself. Vampire!Elsa, Elsanna, Smut and Werewolf!Anna in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Admirer

Hey there peeps, This announcement is the same on each of my stories, so if you have read one you don't need to check the others.

I know it has been FOREVER since any of you have heard from me and there is a couple of reason for that, first is that I got sucked into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them more than these, sorry but I write for fun and go where my imagination takes me. Some of you might be wondering "well where in the hell are these other stories you have been working on." good question, the asnwer is on another account, and that is the purpose of these alerts, which are going on on all of my stories, I am shifting these stories over to my other account which contains my other works, this is for a couple of reasons, first and foremost it will keep these stories in my mind more easily and so may lead to updates to the stories as I tend to jump around between my stories as I fancy, second is to combine my two different fanbases into one and who knows you guys might like some of my other stories.

So to recap, These stories will be reposted under the author Lord Redmoon who IS ME. I hope I don't get any reviews of pm on that account saying I stole these stories or whatever, seeing as I am the same person on both accounts. I hope to caught you guys over there, At first these stories will just be exactly what they are here but posted over on my other account, though I may go back and rehash some parts of these stories before continuing them in the future.

I am currently writing stories for Harry Potter, Naruto, Harry Potter/Warcraft and Frozen stories I don't have a beta for anything but my Harry/Warcraft one at the moment and would love it if there was anyone in betaing any of my stories, just pm me (at Lord Redmoon)or leave a review if you would please :)

I hope to caught you guys over on my new account,

Salathi, now named Lord Redmoon out.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Scars

**Author's Note: **Here is it my lovely readers, chapter 2 of Frozen Blood. This chapter ends right BEFORE a smut scene (so you know what's going to kick off the next chapter).

**Cover image: **No reply yet, but there is a chance of one of my friends doing a custom piece just for this story keep your fingers crossed and pray I beg hard enough.

**My Awesome beta reader:** Heroism as he is known on fanficiton has put forth is almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.

**Disclaimers: **Some hints to self-abuse in the past. And oh yea Elsanna ahead, and Vampire!Elsa. I do not own anything of the characters from Frozen.

**Frozen Blood**

Chapter 2: Hidden Scars

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

I continued to receive gifts each morning from my admirer. Following the painting had been a pair of golden snowflake earrings, each with a small ruby in the center, again with the crossed roses on the back. The gifts from the next week made it clear that my admirer had access, whether legally or illegally, to the royal garden as I started to receive individual flowers left outside my windowsill. How it was done was beyond me—I was three stories up!

These flowers were all cut from the same garden in which I fed the ducks from the pond. I know as I found every cut stem among the flower bed from where each gift came from.

This revelation had been a little bit disappointing to me at first as I had hoped my admirer was one of the visiting guests from the ball, but now it looked to be someone who lived very close to the castle indeed; though I was still at a loss as to who it could be.

After the seven flowers, one each day, I received another painting. This one was of me in the dress I had worn to Elsa's coronation. It was from a perspective of me as viewed from behind. I was on one of the private balconies that overlooked the front castle garden leaning my whole body against the railing as I looked out into the night. I remembered when I was doing this, it was after the sixth man I had danced with tottered off and didn't return just like the five before him. I had felt lonely and hopeless, thinking I would not find anyone who liked me at the party. _My admirer had seen me at that time?_ I thought in awe as I looked at the detailed painting. It looked almost real as if it was a memory and not a painting. Another note accompanied this one, like the last.

_Whenever you feel lonely, I will be there, weather you can see me or not_

This gift left me crying all morning. How could my admirer know anything about how lonely it was to be _me?_ A hard rage built up in me all morning until I finally got out of bed and rushed to my desk. Pulling out a piece of charcoal and paper, I wrote a note back to my admirer.

_What was that note for? "I will be there?" NO ONE is ever there for me… I am always alone in the castle! Don't think for even a moment you understand what it feels like to be me!_

I wanted to write so much more and vent my anger into the note but as I stared at it, I slowly came to my senses. This person didn't mean me any harm by the note and the painting, it had been meant to comfort me. _And I almost sent for Gerda to leave this letter for my admirer… _I thought, disgusted with myself.

A shadow moved across my desk that drew my eyes in a quick flash, but then it was gone and I looked out the window at the completely cloudless sky and the sun shining right at me. _A bird? _I thought briefly then dismissed it and looked back at my letter. After a few more minutes I tore it into tiny pieces and threw them in the trash can beside my desk and got up to go have an early lunch. I had missed breakfast.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

I only meant to check on her; I mean, she didn't show up for breakfast and I was worried. Even well after breakfast she still stayed in her room. I was going crazy.

_Is she sick? Hurt? Just sleeping in_? I asked myself, and so I had decided to check in from her window.

It wasn't difficult in the least, what with my new strength and reflexes. It was never hard to climb around, and unlike many of the legends about my kind, the sunlight didn't bother me in the at all. I found that to be a great disappointment when I tried to destroy myself after I killed that young girl… Anyway, so I had just scaled the wall outside of my sister's room and peeked inside. I saw her writing something and I was simply too curious—I just had to look.

_Oh, the fool I had been,_ thinking the letter with my painting would have comforted her! I had only upset Anna, and now she was furious with her admirer; me.

I knew that she was lonely, like I was, but there was just something about seeing it in written form that drove the point home to a whole new level. And the _scowl_ on her face. It broke my heart, if there was anything even left to break after a knife had already gone straight threw it.

I wandered out of the castle, keeping to the shadows by habit and making my way towards the forest without any real thought, as all my thoughts festered over Anna's and my own pain. I knew how to end it, to end our separation; but could I really risk it?

It was well past dark by the time I returned from the forest. I had killed several deer and even a lone wolf for my meals and I felt strong, full. It was because of this that I had the courage to go through with that which I'd decided to do.

Tonight, I was going to go to Anna just to spend time with her. I would bring chocolate and I would answer anything that she asked of me, truthfully. I couldn't take this hiding any longer, and neither could she. If she hated me.. well, I was better-equipped to run away and live alone than any creature in this world.

I drew a bath right away when I returned to my room. Gerda had cleaned the room while I was gone. Surely there wasn't much to do but dust, really, as I kept everything in my room strictly organized and tidy.

I took my baths cold, since it took less effort and the cold had never bothered me in the first place. And though I was tempted to stay in that water all night, I had made myself a promise; and I keep my promises, no matter the consequences. _Anna would know one of my secrets tonight, _I had made up my mind, _and maybe, just maybe, I would be able to tell her both of them._

I started to dress in a light blue gown, but stopped when I was struck by an idea. Anna knew about my ice powers, she had even called them beautiful once before. I moved over to my full-length mirror and disrobed quickly, looking at my naked self as I tried to imagine what I wanted. It took great effort not to stare at my scars (all the wounds I had taken before rising), because every piece of damage I had taken since then healed fully and completely. There were small ridges all over my stomach and upper thighs from when I was thirteen. That was when I started cutting myself with my own ice in self-pity, wishing that the pain I felt would somehow make up for what I had done to Anna. It never was, and I stopped after barely a year when I felt myself becoming empty and hollow; unwilling to do almost anything. There was the bite-mark on my forearm from a dog that had been very kind to most everyone, and so my father thought it would've been a nice pet for me. However, the first time I lost control of my ice powers, he attacked me. My powers had killed the dog as soon as its teeth sank into my skin, impaling the dog with many icy spikes. I had nightmares for months, even years following. And, of course, the huge, jagged scar over my heart where I had tried to end my own life after the news of my parents caused my powers to spiral out of control. I told myself I had wished only to protect the kingdom from my powers, but I sometimes doubted. That whole night was very hazy in my mind—perhaps I just wanted my life to end; for this curse to leave me.

Despite the distractions of my scars and memories, I was able to focus enough to conjure a gown of ice. It was beautiful, and sparkling. It was scaled as If I wore the hide of an ice dragon, and was perfectly fit to hug my body and all of its curves. It was almost too embarrassing for me to wear, but I steeled myself. _I could do this._ I was in too much of a hurry to put my hair up, so I left it down in a loose braid over one shoulder. A snowflake hairpin of ice held it together.

Taking a big breath and straightening my back, I packed a small hodgepodge of chocolates from my personal store, and walked from my room en route to Anna's.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

I was doing my best to mount the second painting next to the first with no real idea how to do so when a soft knock came at my door.

"Oh Gerda, wonderful timing! I could use your help with this." I called carefully, putting the painting down on my bed and rushing over to the door to yank it open. But it wasn't Gerda standing there in the dark hallway with face flushed slightly and looking shyly at the floor, it was…

"Elsa…?" I whispered in shock and she nodded without looking up.

"H-hi Anna," she replied meekly then stiffly raised her arms to offer a small package to me. "H-here." she said and I saw her swallow hard. She raised her head to look at me with those glacier blue eyes and I got lost in them for a few moments.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice pulled me from her eyes to her hands and I smiled, taking the package from her.

"Come in!" I said in a loud whisper. Grabbing one of her hands with my free one, I pulled her in before she could say anything. She didn't resist at all.

I quickly scooped the painting from my bed and placed it on top of my dresser. It was forgotten in light of my Elsa's appearance. Once finished I turned around and took in the full view of my sister. She was amazingly beautiful, in a blue dress that matched her eyes at the top but grew lighter as it went down her body. _Those breasts! Oh gods forgive me but even Freyja must be jealous of her, they look so firm and full._ I thought, starting to blush as I realized I had been staring at my sister's breasts for a few seconds longer than just a casual glance. I looked up to see if I had been caught and my sister's cheeks had turned a very dark shade of red. _Yup, totally caught staring._

"So…." I said, totally lost for words.

Elsa just nodded, looking as lost as I was. We just stared for a few moments before I moved forward and hugged her as tight as I could. She was cold, not just her skin but her dress. _Is it made of ice? _I wondered in awe for only a moment before starting to blush heavily. Her bust was pressed right into my own and my whole body started to heat up at the feeling and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if our bare chests touched. _Stop that! _I thought angrily at myself. _She's my sister! Sister! And she's a girl, I mean I don't like girls do I? I mean not that it's a bad thing if I do, I just never thought about it before._ I leaped back as quickly as I had leapt forward to hug her, a wild and confusing rush of emotions taking place in my head and heart at the small action. I hadn't noticed how Elsa had gone completely rigid at the contact or how her breath was coming in short pants.

"W-w-what are you doing h-here?" I stuttered, trying to think of anything to say, and I mean that was a totally reasonable question right? _Oh Odin help me, not even a minute since I have seen her and I already can't think straight_.

"I.. I decided to tell you anything you ask, to end this.. isolation we've been in, at least from each other. I can't take it anymore. I feel my existence might end if this continues." It took every bit of self-control in my body not to throw myself against her again at these words.

"Oh, Elsa!" I cried, holding in tears. "Really!? Truly?" I demanded, unable to believe my ears.

Elsa nodded and then said, "Truly, I want you to know everything about me and I wish to see you, and talk with you. I mean, I 've always have wanted this. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it when you talked to me at my door, or how much I wished to come closer when I watched you from my window above the gardens. I am dangerous, Anna, but I can't keep myself from you any longer."

My heart swelled at her words and even though there was anger swelling too, rage at her keeping us separated in the first place, it quickly died. I mean, how could I be mad at my sister? She only kept herself isolated to protect everyone since she cared about everyone else far more than herself, so much so she tortured herself to keep them safe. Instead of voicing all this however I could only make myself whisper.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Anna. All the time."

We talked for a few hours that night, mainly about small things. Well it was mainly about me to be honest; all the pranks I had done as a child, all the adventures I had had through the castle and the trouble I got in. I did learn a few things about Elsa though: she painted with oils and drew with charcoal, she played the piano and loved to bake. It wasn't until we looked at my clock and saw it was midnight that I started to think about more serious questions.

We both drew silent as I thought and Elsa just played with ice in her hair, sculpting it like someone else would clay. Her eyes were down, focused on the ice and her whole body had gone tense in the silence but she didn't break it. My eyes wandered to the painting over my bed, the one of me with the ducks in the gardens, painted as if the artist had been above me… _Didn't Elsa say she had a window above the gardens earlier? _I thought, my mind moving slowly as some pieces started to fall into place. The chocolates Elsa had brought tonight looked to all be the same types that were in the crate the first day, and then the flowers. I thought perhaps my admirer had snuck in at night, a very illegal thing to do, and cut the flowers. But what if my admirer had all the rights to be there that I did? And then the paintings—the _oil paintings_—Elsa's favorite medium.

My hand absently drifted to the snowflake on my neck as I thought and looked down at it. _Snowflakes…_ And looking up I noticed the snowflake in Elsa's hair again. It was in fact exactly the same pattern as the one on my neck and a small gasp escaped me as all the pieces fell into place.

Elsa's eyes flicked up as I gasped and I saw the worry come across her at what must be my completely shocked face; but there was more there too. Joy, no love and something else, something that made heat slowly coil in my stomach. _Lust?_

_My sister was my admirer! But wait, why? Does she wish to court me? No, no she's my sister that can't be it, but what other reasons are there?_ My heart started beating like crazy as my thoughts continued to work around the idea that Elsa might want me as more than a sister, as a lover. Elsa's hands had stopped moving and I lowered my eyes, unable to meet the emotions going through my sisters. When I saw what my sister had been working on however my mind froze in place. It was me, or rather my face. All my features were there, even my freckles, though she had only just started on my hair. She was making an ice bust of me! _Well that answers that,_ I thought dully before my mind started buzzing with new thoughts. _How did I feel about her?_

"Anna?" Elsa's calm melodic voice sounded in a worry-soaked tone.

"Huh? Oh sorry what is it?" I mumbled, trying to pull my thoughts from where they had run off to and focus on what my sister was saying.

"Are you alright? Look at me." Elsa said. It was a gentle command but I shook my head while saying—

"I'm fine," which received a deep sigh from my sister. After a moment I looked up and just blurted out my thoughts.

"You're my secret admirer, aren't you?" Elsa flinched at my words then a look of fear filled her completely.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+

_How in the world did she find that out!?_ My thoughts positively screamed as panic filled my heart. _Oh no no no, she must be disgusted with me! I was courting her, like a suitor would—my sister!_

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, but I didn't really hear it as I tried to move out of my chair. Though, somehow, Anna was in front of me before I was fully standing, keeping me trapped.

"Elsa?" Anna said, louder this time and I was able to grasp at words and reply.

"How… How…?" was all I could get out. Anna was _smiling._ _Why was she smiling?_

"Well I was just looking at all the gifts I had received and then I was thinking about you and pieces just started to fall into place." As she said this, her hands reached up and cupped my face. "Elsa it's ok, really. There's no reason to be afraid."

"Yes there is, you should be terrified of me. I am so dangerous Anna; more than you know." I tried to pull my head from her hands, but she gripped me firmly.

"Elsa I am not afraid of you, I could never be."

I closed my eyes so as not to see the love in her eyes, love I didn't deserve at all. "Anna…" I whined, pitifully trying to pull away.

"No Elsa," Anna said firmly. Then, in a gentler voice, asked "Before you said I could ask you anything Elsa. Did you mean it?" I nodded instantly, but kept my eyes closed. "What are you feelings towards me? What do you feel when you're around me?" she asked in a soft whisper and I froze. My first instinct was to remain silent, but I had promised. I had said she could ask anything of me and so I started to speak, not really sure what I was saying; only that it was honest and from my heart.

"When I see you, I want nothing more than to touch you, to be at your side and be with you. When I watch you eat breakfast each morning, I wish for nothing more than to join you. When I listen to you play and sing in the tavern, my heart swells in joy and contentment and I want nothing more than to remain there listening to you for all time. When I watched you dance with all those men at my coronation, I wanted nothing less than their deaths for daring to lay their hands on you. When I saw you lonely, I wished for nothing more than to give you company. When you aren't around, I feel cold and empty." I said and then continued. "When I touch you, my whole body warms up; when I smell you, I go dizzy with hunger; when I—" but I was interrupted by Anna's words of—

"Whether you can see me or not," and a pair of amazingly soft, warm &amp; sweet lips pressed into my own. I froze for a half-second before a moan shook my whole body and I melted into her. My thirst surged to the surface, breaking the wall of ice I had built around it all evening, and my fangs grew to their full length instantly. In the same moment as all of this, I hurled myself backwards, knocking chairs aside and banging into Anna's wall. I pressed myself against it, panting heavily, my mouth wide-open as I stared at Anna.

Emotions raced across my sister's face: shock, pain, hurt, fear, confusion. She stayed fixated on the last one.

"Elsa…? Y-your teeth! What in the world? You have fangs, your eyes.. they're glowing and they're.. not blue." Anna said the last bit in a tone I didn't understand. _Awe?_ Regardless, at her words, I slapped one of my hands over my panting mouth and panic filled me again, pushing my thirst aside.

"Anna, I can explain, I promise.. just, let me explain." Amazingly, Anna moved towards me with worry filling her eyes.

"Elsa, what happened to you? What don't I know?" That broke me. She could see the demon within my face and all she wanted to know was what happened to me. She wasn't afraid; that much was clear in her eyes. All I saw was love, worry, and concern. I couldn't take it as I collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

"Elsa!" Anna cried and surged forward, catching me and pulling me to her chest. I couldn't even think to resist.

I don't know how long we stayed like that—Anna cradling me in her lap as I cried like I hadn't in years. Anna didn't ask anything of me the whole time; just held me and stroked my hair, neck and back in turns and speaking soft words of love in my ear. She broke me down until I was bare and raw in her arms. I couldn't hide anything if I tried. When I reached a point where I could speak through my sobs, I started to tell her. I told her of my loss of control, of my death, how I woke up somehow; about my new thirst and my horrible first feeding where I killed the young maid. I told her how I now hunted animals in the forest; I told her about the times I tried to destroy the monster that was now me and failed. I even told her of the scars on my body, of the dog and my self-inflicted wounds. These stories were often interrupted for very long periods of time as I broke into new fits of tears. I ran out of tears eventually and was just sitting in her lap, gasping for air as barren sobs shook my body and the sun started to rise outside Anna's window. Never even once had Anna flinched or pulled away from me. She knew what I was, and was still holding me. I couldn't help but look up at her face.

Anna's eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Even now there were still tears falling from her eyes, but not even a second after I made eye contact with her she pressed her lips to my own again. This caused me to gasp and I crumbled under her, kissing back timidly and not pulling away, even when my thirst throbbed in my throat and my fangs started to ache. I don't know how long we kissed, but eventually Anna pulled away and I was left shaking, panting and clenching my thighs together to try and smother the fire that was burning within.

"Do you need to feed now?" Anna whispered softly in my ear as I fought all my hungers and I shook my head violently, before forming words into a reply.

"I drank so much last night, I will be fine for a few days at least." I assured her before wiping my nose on my sleeve. I was sure I looked hideous—tear-stained, for sure—and I bet I had snot all over my face and sleeves where I had rubbed my nose.

Anna cupped my face gently as I sniffled again. She looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you, Elsa," she said firmly and clearly. A few more tears found their way out of my eyes, even though I thought I had run dry.

"I love you, too, Anna."

We stared at each other for a few moments before I started to stand up and Anna followed suit. She groaned and stretched her legs as she did, then twisted her back, cracking her spine. We were both a mess and I laughed a little, pulling a laugh from her as well.

"Let's get cleaned up for breakfast." I said with a soft smile, taking her hand in my own. She blushed and looked down at the floor for a moment before raising her face which was now beet-red.

"C-can we.. um… Can we take a bath together like when we were kids? We can clean each other up."

This request caused my own cheeks to turn, but after a moment I nodded, and we both headed for her bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note: **Well here it is Chapter 3 and also my first ever smut scene, was nerve racking lol. Enjoy!

**Author's Warning:** Elsanna incest smut, you have been warned.

**Cover Art: **I have decided on a piece from Kimbbq on Deviantart, it is a beautiful piece and thinking of the things to come in Frozen Blood I think it fits well to the story.

**My Awesome beta reader:** Heroism as he is known on fanficiton has put forth is almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

**Frozen Blood**

Chapter 3: Sleepless nights

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

My face was flushed and my legs felt weak as Elsa and I moved into my bathroom. After spending the entire night comforting Elsa and seeing her heart laid bare before me I wanted nothing more than to take care of her, which had been my intention when I had asked her to bathe with me. However the other implications of the request struck me the moment the words left my mouth, hence my red face and weak legs.

_Oh Freyja help me,_ I pleaded in my mind and I closed the bathroom door, locking it. When I turned to look at Elsa she had moved a few feet away from me and had her back to me. Her arms were hugging her stomach and her eyes were on the floor; the picture of shyness and worry.

She was worried about something, that was clear by her body language, and my concern for her was enough to keep my thoughts from filling with images of what her naked body would look like.. mostly.

Instead of standing there and staring at her like an idiot I got busy drawing hot water for the bath. And once the bath was full I turned back to see that Elsa hadn't moved an inch. She stood perfectly still in her beautiful blue dress.

I thought her shy attitude was adorable walked towards her slowly. "The bath's ready." I told her in what I hoped was a sexy tone of voice. Judging by the blush that bloomed on Elsa's face and spread to her hairline, I must have succeeded. My confidence swelled.

When I arrived in front of her I took a deep breath and lifted her chin with one finger until she was looking at me. I slowly moved my lips to hers in a brief and gentle kiss. Once I broke away I held her gaze and smiled encouragingly at her. Then I started pulling my dress up and over my head. Her eyes widened and darted down to look at my feet for a while before looking back into my eyes. I saw a small flash of red in her irises and her blush had started to fade. The moment my dress was over my head and I was standing there in nothing but my underwear, her lips were on mine with a small growl coming from her throat. I was more than willing to kiss her back with passion.

Before I knew it Elsa had my back pinned against a wall in the bathroom and I gasped aloud, then shivered at the feeling of cold stone at my back in stark contrast to the raging heat filling my body.

"Anna..." Elsa purred softly in my ear with a husky voice and my knees almost gave out at the hunger on display.

I gulped and wrapped my arms around her neck. I held her head tucked up to my neck, shivering in pleasure as her breath traveled across my collarbone, then going still as I felt something warm and damp slide across my skin. _Her tongue! _I thought wildly and moaned her name desperately, rolling my body against her ice dress, noticing in the corner of my mind that her dress didn't feel cold at all; but I was far too distracted by Elsa's mouth to dwell on it. When her tongue reached my ear I giggled and quickly turned my head to catch her tongue in my mouth and I sucked playfully as my hands moved to try and find a way to undress my sister. After a few moments Elsa seemed to realize what I wanted and she pulled away, stepping back &amp; blushing. She seemed to have shame upon her face, though I wasn't sure.

"Elsa… Please…" I pleaded softly as I stepped towards her and nearly tripped on my underwear. I hadn't even noticed Elsa slide it down my legs. _Oh me oh my!_ She must have done it while her tongue was driving me crazy. She just nodded, waving her hand slightly and all of her clothing melted away to nothing, leaving her completely naked before me. She was still staring at the floor. My first impression was that she was a goddess standing before me, perfect and flawless with her pale white skin; tantalizing curves with pink and currently erect nipples. Her hair was over one shoulder and settled between her breasts. A beautiful bush of blonde hair between her thighs drew my attention for more than a few seconds, but as I looked I noticed some light silver lines across the tops of her thighs and the bottom of her stomach. They were very faint, almost invisible and I moved closer to study them.

They were the scars Elsa had told me about earlier and my heart ached at the sheer number of them. The scars didn't make her any less beautiful in my eyes, in fact in a way they made her seem more real—I think they brought out her beauty even more, unattainable and from the beyond, yet beauty I could reach out and touch.

And touch I did, with Elsa now standing bare before me I knew I wanted nothing but her and her alone. I started with her stomach and hips, stroking and exploring as I tenderly nuzzled my cheek against hers, slowly coaxing her out of her shell until her hands started to explore me as well. Her hands were like cold fire, burning at first touch, but leaving a shivering coolness to my skin as they moved on. Soon I felt wetness between my thighs and I blushed heavily, knowing she could smell my arousal. I quickly took her hand and pulled her to the bath. I climbed in before her, intent on hiding my arousal, but I could tell by the coy smile on her lips she knew the truth.

She humored me for the moment and we took turns scrubbing each other clean in the hot bath. I nearly started hyperventilating when she let me clean her hair. It was so soft and silky I would've been beyond jealous if not for the fact I knew that she was mine now. Elsa was mine and I was hers. She closed her eyes and relaxed into me, making soft noises of pleasure as I brushed her hair with my fingers. After we were both clean—until the water was so cold I started to shiver and Elsa picked me up out of the water and started to dry me off with towels—the heat returned to my body and her hands traveled over me. She stole several kisses before I was completely dry.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered softly, pulling away from a particularly long kiss and I smiled as I reached to hold her breasts. I was dying to know how they would feel in my hands but Elsa firmly grabbed my wrists and I froze in place, worried that I had over stepped a boundary.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa said in her deep husky voice and I could see her body trembling. Her fangs had been fully extended ever since I took my dress off before the bath, but her eyes had for the most part remained their normal blue color. However they now glowed a soft red. I saw a strong hunger in them. Somehow I knew what she wanted and I shifted my body closer to her, shifting to offer my neck. Her eyes flashed and all of a sudden Elsa was gone. I fell to the floor in shock.

"Elsa…?" I asked in a hurt voice as I looked around for her but I couldn't see her. "Elsa…" I whined.

"I can't drink from you, Anna." Elsa's normal melodic voice came from a shadowy corner of the room. I could've sworn there was a lit lamp there not a moment before.

"And why not?" I demanded angrily. "You want it! I saw it in your eyes and I want it too. Let me feed you!" I got to my feet shakily, wrapping my body in one of the unused towels to keep my body warm as I headed towards her voice, still unable to see her through the darkness of the corner; but I knew she was there, somehow but I couldn't see her.

"Anna, once I start, I cannot stop." was her simple reply but I could hear the self-loathing in her voice, despite her trying to hide it.

"Elsa, you won't hurt me, I trust you."

"But I do not trust myself!" She shouted back, completely breaking her calm controlled voice.

I flinched at the change in volume and rushed forward, determined to find and hold her but when I reached the corner she wasn't there. And though I called her name for a few minutes there was no reply. Fighting to hold in tears of sadness and anger, I dressed quickly and went down to breakfast.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

For the first time in months, I didn't watch Anna eat breakfast. I couldn't bear the idea of seeing her face, not after the pain and abandonment I had seen so clearly on her face when I fled. _Only a monster would make someone feel like that,_ I thought in agony as I hugged my own chest, digging my nails into my sides. I drew my own blood as I huddled on the roof of the highest tower of the castle, watching the sun rise. It was a little uncomfortable to be in sunlight ever since I woke up from death, but nothing more.

_Anna, Anna, Anna. _It's all I could think about. I didn't deserve to be her sister, or.. whatever we had now become. She found out what I was; she knew about my powers and how I had hurt her. She knew about my feelings and what I had done to myself. Why didn't she see the monster in me? Was she really _that blind?_

I had no answers, and neither did the rising sun, it seemed.

Well, after sunrise I heard the sound of hooves on stone from below me. I turned to look. From my vantage point atop the tower, I could see a small party on horseback riding across the stone bridge towards the castle. I focused my vision to make out who was coming and a grim smile spread across my guise. Kai had returned from his mission. I had sent Kai (a loyal servant of my family) out on many different missions since my parents had died, the most recent being a trade negotiation with the Duke of Weselton. He had been gone for well over a month.

Quickly leaving the tower, I got dressed to meet with him and then rushed to the throne room, pushing my personal thoughts aside to focus on the kingdom I was responsible for.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

I sat dressed in a warm forest green dress and red cloak on my bedroom balcony, looking over the port below me as I hugged Elsa's painting to my chest; the one of me on a balcony. It had been two weeks since Elsa fled my bathroom and she was shutting me out as much as she had the years before. _That wonderful and horrible night, _I thought sadly.

For the first week I had gone to her door each morning and each night begging for her to let me in but received no response. By the end of the first week I had given up. It was obvious she didn't wish to see me and I knew she wouldn't let me in, never had.

She loved me and wanted me, however. I knew that now. It had been perfectly clear on her face that night. And I knew her, I knew she was keeping us separated out of some flawed idea of protecting me; that she was doing what needed to be done. It was absurd. What I needed was her.

But tonight I had thought of a plan, which was manipulative and perhaps cruel. It would cause both of us pain but it would force her to come see me. And now that I knew Elsa watched me often without me ever noticing, I knew that if I did something to ensure she was there and paying attention I could tell her my plan and set it into action. I started to sing loud and clear all the sorrowful songs I knew: songs of lost loved ones, songs of forbidden love, songs of pain and loneliness. I sang for hours until my voice was rather sore. I knew that Elsa was without a doubt close and listening by now. She would've heard me and came to listen, for she had admitted to me two weeks ago how much she loved my voice.

After my last song I sat in silence for a few moments, tear streaming down my face but I spoke clearly, though my sore throat made the words rough.

"Elsa, I know you're there and I know you will not come out to speak with me. But I do know you can hear me, so I'm gonna speak my mind." I took a deep breath and steeled my heart for this next part. "I cannot stand to live like this Elsa. After that one night, everything is sharper, and it's hundreds of times more painful to be apart from you. I will not live like this, I can't live like this; so I want you to know this: I will eat nothing, and drink nothing until you come to me, until you apologize and we can work this out. I am the most stubborn person you will ever know, and I can definitely outlast you. I'll be waiting." And, with that, I stood up and walked into my room to wait my sister out.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

It had been three days since I told Elsa my plan. I took what food was left for me by the servants, giving some to the birds on my balcony and tossing the rest. I hadn't eaten a single thing, nor taken a drink of anything since my promise. Yes I was starting to feel weak and I had a headache almost all the time, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt each time I thought of Elsa, when I longed for her presence.

Elsa was the center of my world. As a child I would rush to her bed each morning and beg her to play. She was my first and last thought each day. Until the death of our parents I had stopped at her door every single day and pleaded entry. After our parents' passing, I hadn't really done much of anything with enthusiasm anymore, for I felt truly alone and I found little purpose in life anymore.

Then Elsa had come to me, she had shown up at my door and wished to spend time with me! We had a wonderful evening and we even discovered feelings for each other that went beyond our sisterly bond. Then just as abruptly she had left again, separated us. I wanted to hate her, to be angry with her; but I couldn't even begin to feel those things towards her. It was impossible for me.

It was the fourth day that a knock finally came to my door in the middle of the night, and my heart leaped into my chest.

"Anna…" Elsa's normally soft voice was raspy and desperate, and there was a tone of true pleading I had never heard before in my sister's proud voice.

I had thought many times about how to address her when she finally came, for I knew she would. I had decided to address her lovingly, kindly, and in such a way she wouldn't doubt my feelings for her. It was important for her to know that I wasn't the least bit angry with her.

"Elsa—love of my life, owner of my heart—come in." I said in the gentlest voice I could manage.

There was silence at the other end of the door for a few seconds before I heard a heartwrenching sob. The door quickly opened and closed before I could react. Elsa was there, hugging me and burying her head into my stomach as she lay across my legs.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. Please stop doing this to yourself. I won't leave again, I promise. I will not run away from you."

I smiled and stroked her hair lovingly with light fingers.

"I forgive you sister, I always have, and always will forgive you." She squeezed my waist tighter at these words and I gasped in pain for a moment before she released me and pulled away slightly. But she didn't break contact with me.

"Will you eat now?" Elsa demanded, finally looking into my eyes. I nodded as I stared back her beautiful blue eyes, smiling as I saw the beautiful streaks of red shoot course through them.

"If you feed me."

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

Anna was true to her word, though I only let her eat in small portions all night long. I had her sip water constantly. She would have eaten much more and drank pitchers of water had I let her, but our court physician had advised me to do it this way. He explained it would make her sick to eat or drink too much at once.

When I tried to scold her for her choice to starve herself in order to see me, she merely laughed and said that she was surprised I came so soon. She had thought it would take, at the very least, a week. But I don't think she realized how much I watched her. I would never have managed to keep watch with my mortal body and mind. I could see her discomfort and pain. I could hear each growl of her stomach and each whimper of her pain. I heard her each time she whispered my name in her sleep. Each time her dreaming self-screamed for me to stay and not leave her, it had torn me apart in ways I had never felt before until every cell in my body resonated with self-hate.

I sighed softly and held my dearest sister close as she slept. She had fallen asleep in the late morning. It was now dusk. I felt warmer than I had in years just to have my precious Anna in my arms, to know how much she loved me; and even though I knew I was a monster, in the past few hours I had felt human again. I felt like I had a reason to be alive, instead of feeling like I was cursed to be alive.

"Do you ever sleep Elsa," Anna mumbled sleepily, her hand stroking soft circles on my naked abdomen. When I had insisted that Anna sleep, she had agreed, but only if I stayed with her as she slept, and if we did so without clothes. I hadn't really understood why at the time, but now as I felt her hand move lower and start to play with golden curls between my thighs, I knew exactly why. My arousal spiked instantly at her touch, at which I growled playfully, causing her to giggle and attempt to growl back at me.

"I wanted you that night. I was dying to have you take me and make me yours, Elsa. And you left me there, unsatisfied." She accused in a light voice as her hand brushed my thighs firmly and I spread them, somehow knowing that's what she wanted. My bloodlust was well under control, at least for the moment. I had forced it out of my mind all day whilst she slept so as not to ruin the joy of holding her.

"Good girl," Anna cooed as I spread my thighs for her. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do. How'd you know?" she asked as her fingers moved back to my core, weaving through pubescent waves and lightly brushing her fingertips along my wet folds. My whole body shivered and I bucked at her hand.

"Just.. did..." I said in reply between heavy breaths.

She continued to lightly tease me with gentle brushes and teasing strokes until I was whimpering under her. At last, I couldn't take it anymore. I gripped her wrist in my hand and pulled it closer as I pushed my hips skyward, begging—

"Anna… please…" Then I gasped as I felt a sharp pain at my neck and a throaty mewl. She was biting me! I growled back and tried to move my neck free, but she bit harder and fisted her hand between my thighs, pulling my sensitive hairs slightly. I gasps and whined, then went limp. I had never known Anna to be so aggressive before, and I knew instinctively that I had just lost a game of dominance.

After a few seconds of absolute stillness, Anna released my neck and licked her bite mark gently before whispering in my ear.

"Tonight, you are mine, Elsa." Her voice was firm but I could tell she was unsure, almost pleading, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sister—yours." She smiled broadly and her tone changed to one of satisfaction.

"Good, now let me play with you. And _don't rush me._" I whined but nodded again and stayed still as her fingers returned to their gently exploring between my thighs. I felt her mouth skim along my collarbone, at which I did my best to hold in a moan. I didn't succeed.

Anna giggled again when she heard it and lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"Oh Elsa, don't be afraid to make noise. Let me hear it all. I want to know how much you like my touch." So I let out a louder moan as her mouth found my left nipple and shivered as her tongue started to lap at it, waves of heat spreading from my nipple through my body. I twitched under her touch.

My bloodlust was starting to make itself known with a vengeance as Anna continued to tease my core with her hand and I looked down at her hungrily. As if feeling my stare, Anna pulled her head away from my chest, locking eyes with me and sucking my nipple harder as she pulled away, making my back arch in pain and pleasure until there was a loud pop and my flesh was released from her mouth.

"Oh my beautiful sister," Anna whispered, "you will get your turn, I promise."

And with that, Anna mounted herself on my right thigh and I gasped as I felt something very hot and soaking wet rub against it. _She is dripping wet!_ I thought, half-crazed with longing, but managed to keep still under her. She wanted me to submit to her tonight, and I would do my best to satisfy her desires.

I was rewarded for my obedience when she finally slid one of her fingers inside my core, eliciting a quiet scream of pleasure from me as I moved the leg Anna hadn't mounted as far to the side as possible to give my sister all the room she needed.

Anna was done talking, it seemed, as she started to grind herself firmly on my thigh as she pulsed her finger in and out of me in time with her thrusts, her free hand pressing firmly on my abdomen for balance and her eyes never leaving my face as she quickly brought my virgin body to its first climax. It was like nothing I had felt before, and I was a little embarrassed I had reached it so quickly. It felt as if a storm raged through my body, setting every nerve alight with crashing waves of heat. Every muscle in my body locked up until, with a sudden jerk, they relaxed and the heat subsided. I was left feeling as if I was floating and light-headed, though I felt Anna still grinding wildly on my thigh. I opened my eyes to watch her. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her mouth was hanging open as she moaned a long-winding note. Then she jerked and her eyes snapped open, quickly leaning down to whisper in my ear as her hips moved with even more force.

"I am so close Elsa, bite me now and push me over the edge." I bit my own lip and shook my head, trembling under her. _I can't. What If I can't stop? What If I hurt her; kill her, even?_ "Bite me!" she commanded, no longer whispering. I obeyed without questioning, sinking my fangs into her throat and the sweetest flavor I had ever tasted (or even imagined) flooded into my mouth. I nearly climaxed again from my first swallow of her exquisite blood. Anna screamed my name as fang sank into her flesh and her whole body locked and shuddered as I drank. Each pull of blood from her neck and down my throat caused her body to twitch and to moan my name. I found as I drank that the frenzy I always experienced when feeding from animals was absent as I fed from my sister. I could feel her body and hear her heart, and my confidence rose as I realized that I could stop whenever I wished. After only a few seconds of feeding, I did stop, retracting my fangs from Anna's neck and her whole body went limp and collapsed onto me. I nuzzled her shoulder and neck gently as I moved my arms to cradle her to my chest. Noticing a slow trickle of blood still came from my bite, I started to gently lick her wound and froze in awe as her skin quickly healed over after each of my licks. Soon there were only four silver circles on her neck where my fangs had pierced.

_Well… that's good to know,_ I thought as a smile spread across my lips. My saliva had healed the bite, something I hadn't known before, since all my prey had died from my feeding.

"That was wonderful," Anna mumbled as she rubbed her cheek against my shoulder, still lost in her moment of bliss.

"Yes, yes it was." I whispered in her ear, doing my best to put all the love and awe I was currently feeling into my voice. "Anna, I love you." Anna nearly purred at said words and her arms slid under my body to hold me just as I was holding her.

"And I love you, my dear vampire".

We laid together in bliss for a few minutes before Anna seemed to regain her energy. She rolled off of me with a giggle, settling herself against the headboard, watching me.

"Your turn now, my dear sister. Do with me as you will."

"Gladly," I replied and fell upon her. Needless to say, Anna didn't sleep that night, either.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Author's Note: **Well here you guys go, finally chapter 4 it is a bit short (only about 75% my normal length) but I reached a good cliff hanger and decided to stop there. I have a lot of work to do with my newest story The Winter's Queen that to my great surprise and joy has received A LOT of attention and I want to get at least two more chapters out for that one before I work on this or Thawed Hearts too heavily. But do not worry, I will not forget this one ;)

**Author's Warning:** Elsanna incest smut, you have been warned.

**Cover Art: **I have decided on a piece from Kimbbq on DeviantArt, it is a beautiful piece and thinking of the things to come in Frozen Blood, I think it fits well to the story.

**My Awesome beta reader:** Heroism as he is known on fanficiton has put forth is almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

**Frozen Blood**

Chapter 4: The Morning After

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

I awoke to the heavenly and utterly ethereal feeling of finger nails tracing patterns over my bare thighs and a cold, satin-smooth pillow under me. I opened my bleary eyes to find the source of my, so far, wonderful morning only to find my vision covered by a wall of platinum blonde.. _something._

"_What…?"_ I thought in a daze—that is, until I heard her voice and my whole body froze as memories came flooding back.

"Anna, darling?" Elsa whispered into my hair as her fingers continued to trace tantalizing patterns onto my bare thigh. A heavy blush found its way to my cheeks at her touch, that term of endearment and most of all my memories from last night.

"_Oh gods above, I was a beast last night," _I thought, hiding my face against Elsa's chest… her naked chest and I jerked back in surprise, causing her arms to tighten around me.

"Yes you were very.. _wild_." Elsa said coyly. "I enjoyed your enthusiasm."

"_Oh no did I say that out loud?" _I blushed even more if that was possible when I heard Elsa giggle, but even through my embarrassment I felt my body warm up and tingle at the wonderful sound. I couldn't help but smile.

After a moment of silence—in which Elsa smirked at me and continued to tease my soft skin with her nails—I started searching around for a topic to pull us away from my red cheeks. I stared up at her and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Were you waiting for me to wake up? Or just watching me sleep?" I asked in a quick, hurried voice.

"Both. I always do both." I smiled broadly at the sincerity in her voice and moved up to peck her cheek as her words really sunk in. I froze in place before I could complete the action.

"Always?" I whispered in shock only an inch or two from her face.

"Always, Anna; or at least always for the past three years." Elsa had replied in a whisper equally soft as my own. "You have no idea how much time I spent watching you, out of sight but there."

My mouth fell open at this and anger boiled in my stomach. I opened my mouth to yell at her for never showing herself to me, for making me think and feel alone the whole time when suddenly she was gone. Elsa had moved so fast that she blurred and a moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Princess Anna?" Gerda's voice called through the wooden door.

"Yes Gerda, what is it?" I asked a little sharply, still seething from what Elsa had told me.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Would you prefer it in your room or in the dining hall?" was the neutral reply. I winced a little. Normally Gerda was warm and friendly, if a little distant. I must have offended her with my sharp tone.

"Would you please have it sent up?" I said it much softer this time, already regretting having sounded confrontational to her. I wasn't mad at her, after all.

"Yes, Your Highness." still neutral, great I would have to apologize to her later.

"Elsa, I know you're there. You know I've got something to say to you!" I growled, looking around for her.

"Here, Snowflake." Elsa whispered teasingly into my ear. I looked back to see her completely naked, sprawled out on my bed looking up at me with puppy eyes. I couldn't keep a grip on my anger when faced with those eyes.. or that body, for that matter.

"Um… Why.. why.. didn't you ever tell me y-you were there?" I stuttered out as my heart rate picked up and I felt a tingling spread through my body. I wanted her so bad. God she was perfect; she was naked and _right there._

But I did my best to wait for her answer before completely losing control.

At my question, however, Elsa's face took a turn for the serious and I forced myself to focus on her, not hiding my worry.

"I had to keep my distance, Anna. Until last night I feared I would hurt you—_kill you._ I am a monster now, sister; I mean I always have been. My powers made me one, a monster who could hurt those she cared about unintentionally or not. But now… Anna, I am something out of people's nightmares; a creature that preys on the blood of others and I want it, I want blood so bad it burns my throat." She fixed me with a steady look, her eyes burning intensely into mine as if trying to make me believe everything she said was true.

"You are not a monster, Elsa.. never have been," I replied, leaning in and brushing my lips over hers in a tender gesture. "You are, have been and will always be my sister; now and forever my lover; and you have always been my whole world. I do not fear you Elsa." I whispered, resting my forehead against hers. Elsa didn't answer and after a few moments she tilted her head to kiss me gently in return before standing up and moving in a blur to my closet. She returned with a nightgown which she threw at me and smirked.

"Dress quickly. Gerda will be here in less than a minute and I think she plans on simply barging in." It wasn't until that moment I realized that I was just as naked as my sister and I blushed furiously as I scrambled to get the nightgown on in record time.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

I wrapped myself in the shadows as I watched my sister dress quickly, almost falling over as she did so. I nearly sped over to her, intending to catch her but she caught herself using the post of her bed. If I had a heartbeat it would surely be going crazy right now as the idea of her falling and getting hurt scared me on a whole new level from before. After last night, after Anna claimed me and I her over and over again, I found the very idea of leaving her presence painful and the thought of so much as a scratch on her skin would make me seethe with rage at whatever would cause it. The feeling was terrifying and satisfying at the same time.

Once Anna was dressed she looked around for me again and I smiled as her face pulled into a very cute pout when she couldn't find me.

"Elsa?" She whispered in a pleading voice. I didn't have the heart to tease her for even a moment so I replied immediately.

"I'm here love, always here." Anna sighed in exasperation at my words

"But I want you here!" she stamped her foot and pointed at the floor next to her, causing me to break into a fit of giggles at her pose.

"I mean it!" Anna said in a whispered shout, her face growing severe.

"Anna, I will be at your side the moment Gerda leaves; now c'mon and smile, here she comes." I whispered back just loud enough for her to hear me and a moment later the door opened and Gerda came bustling in with a tray of morning pastries and fruit.

Anna smiled and quickly moved to grab a chocolate-covered pastry only to have her hand slapped away as Gerda pushed past her, setting it down on a small table by Anna's fireplace.

"Now, young lady, I want you to eat all of this! I don't want to ever see you starving yourself again. Do I make myself clear?" Gerda said in a dangerous voice, to which Anna gave a meek nod before Gerda walked briskly, this time out of the room. The moment the door closed behind her I hopped into the large armchair by the fire, still completely naked. I stretched like a cat, giving Anna a perfect view of all my curves. My chested warmed at the look of consummate hunger upon her face—not for the food but for _me,_ and before she could take a step to reach me I held up a hand, palm facing her.

"Lock the door, lose the clothes and eat your food. If your hands touch me once before you do all of that then you won't get any of _this._" I teased her and her jaw dropped open as if shocked that I would torture her so badly. But she knew I was serious and turned quickly to lock the door. Then with her back to me she lifted her gown over her head to reveal her beautiful body to me once more.

She clearly dropped her gown on purpose and bent over to pick it up, giving me a titillating view of her rear which she shook slowly as she straightened back up and looked over her shoulder. She watched me intently as she did.

Again I was shocked by the pure sensuality and confidence Anna seemed to be able to bring out around me. I groaned as she shook her rear side-to-side a few times rather quickly. Just knowing that it was for _me _I nearly leapt across the room and took her right then and there as she did so, which was no doubt her plan. I stayed completely still and did my best not to show her how much effort it took. It wasn't just the sight that had my entire body wracked with desire but also her scent. It was clear in my sense of smell just how wet my sister was and I longed to taste her again, to inhale that scent pure and powerful, unadulterated by the air between us.

After a second or two of standing there, her expression turned to a pout at my outward control. I could tell she wasn't happy at the failure of her ploy. She walked over to sit in the armchair next to me but I make a soft noise in my throat and patted my lap.

"Sit here, Snowflake." I said while doing my best to give her a sultry glance.

"Um Elsa, that might be a bit much to expect me not to touch you with my hands if we're so close." Anna said in an almost pleading voice as she sat down in the armchair next to me. I moved as fast as possible, much faster than Anna could track and slipped into the chair right before she sat down so that she was sitting in my lap. I immediately wrapped one arm around her waist. A moan nearly left my throat as our bare bodies connected.

Anna let out a surprised yelp and turned to glare daggers at me. It only caused me to laugh happily and peck her nose softly with my lips before I pulled her closer so that her bare back was pressed firmly into my equally bare chest. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Eat now, lover." I whispered softly, licking the shell of her ear as I did. I took delight in the tremor that shook through her body.

"You first," she whispered back and I hummed teasingly, nuzzling her neck before dragging one fang slowly over her skin; hard enough to scratch but not to draw blood and Anna moaned with longing.

"No, my dear one, you first. Now eat." I said in a normal tone of voice as I lifted both my hands up to pinch the underside of her breasts and at the same time eliciting a delightfully loud gasp from my sister.

When she still didn't reach for the food I sighed and grabbed a strawberry, bringing it to her lips. She immediately devoured it, letting out a content sigh and licking the tips of my fingers playfully. I moaned in her ear encouragingly as she did. I reached for another strawberry.

I continued to feed her and was rewarded each time with a little tease; but soon, to my disappointment, the plate was completely empty. The disappointment didn't last long, however. No sooner did Anna swallow the last bit of pastry had she turned around, taking my face in both hands and pressing her lips hungrily to mine. She pushed her tongue past my lips and began a dance with my own.

I responded in kind, kissing her with as much force as I dared. I was so much stronger than her, and I sought to prove it as I grabbed her rear in both hands and twisted her around so that we were chest to chest. Her thighs were spread to either side of my hips and I willed a cold breeze to brush over her body in a chilling caress.

Anna moaned and arched her body, breaking our kiss as she enjoyed the breeze.

"Gods above, Elsa—that is _amazing._" She panted as I stilled the breeze. I moved to suck one of her perky nipples into my mouth, _loving_ the groan of appreciation I received for my efforts.

Before we could get any farther, however, there came a loud knock at the door. I hissed in anger at the interruption and Anna whimpered whilst grinding her slick folds against my stomach, but she bit her lip to keep quiet.

"Your Highness? We are unable to find Queen Elsa." Gerda's voice called through the locked door. "Do you know where she might be? She is needed for a most urgent matter in the throne room." I watched my sister as she continued to grind again, her eyes closed and her lip firmly caught between her teeth to muffle her soft whines and moans. I realized that she was not about to answer, so I did.

"I am in here sharing breakfast with Princess Anna. Whatever the matter is, it will have to wait until we finish. Please inform whoever wishes to speak with me that I will be down within the half hour."

There was a long pause. I was sure of some surprise reaction. For years I had kept myself separate from most everyone—especially my sister—and now here I was having breakfast with her. "Of course, Your Majesty," Gerda replied. Then after another slight pause I heard her footsteps move away.

When I deemed her far enough away I grinned down at my sister who still had her eyes closed. I flipped us so that she was sitting in the chair, then I knelt on the floor and pulled her lovely body close and enjoyed my sister's wonderful flower through two of her loud, shuddering orgasms before pulling away to lick my lips clean.

"Better?" I whispered, and Anna nodded with a heavy contented sigh as she tenderly curled her legs around my chest, just under my arms and reached with her hands for me in a clear invitation to cuddle.

"I can't, my dear. I've used up twenty of my thirty minutes satisfying you." I continued to whisper but I crawled up to her body nonetheless.

"You still need breakfast." She mumbled and tilted her head, exposing the smooth expanse of her throat and I smiled, finally letting the beast inside me out. I swiftly bit her neck, causing her to buck under me slightly but her hands buried themselves into my hair to hold me in place.

Just like last night I didn't feel the frenzy I normally felt when feeding; only a warm, comforting assurance that the girl under me was willing to substance my life with her own. Because of how much I had fed yesterday, both on animals and my own sister, I took only a few gulps of her blood before pulling away, licking her wound and nuzzling my nose under her jaw.

"Thank you," I whispered before kissing her jaw tenderly.

"Anytime, beautiful—anytime." Anna smiled at me then pushed me playfully. "Now go or you will be late. I'll be here, completely naked, until late afternoon if you ever.. you know, _get the chance to stop by._" She winked at this and I laughed hard and long before getting dressed and heading to the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, I knew immediately that something was wrong, for it was empty. Not a soul seemed to be in the room; not even the servants that usually stood at each of the doorways.

After giving the room a once-over I heard a small groan from overhead and then a rustle of movement. I glanced up in time to see Gerda's body falling down a few feet in front of me. I rushed to catch her and managed to break her fall just before she hit the marble floor; then the scent of blood hit me and my eyes locked on the large bite mark at her neck that was slowly closing before my eyes, just as Anna's had only minutes prior.

"I think it's it time that we talked, fledgling." A clear male voice spoke from behind me and I turned slowly as I heard his cruel laughter.

**Author's Note: **And bam, about to meet the vampire who changed Elsa, any guesses as to who it is? Go ahead and guess in the reviews, I would like to know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

*************************************************READ ME*************************************************

So I feel the need to apologize publicly to my Beta reader. Heroism has beta'd numerous pieces of my work in the last month and a half or so and I have been a total dick and not mentioned him at all in my credits. For that I am truly sorry Heroism, know that you are in all pieces you have beta'd now (I went back and updated them).

**Author's Note: **Is it odd that I reread my own story because I enjoy doing so? Oh and yeah, here you guys go; next chapter ;). You all get to read about the werewolves now. Also for an idea of what "my" werewolves look like, good "Worgen" (it's a race in World of Warcraft) they look like that.

**Author's Warning:** Elsanna incest smut, violence in this chapter you have been warned.

**My Awesome beta reader:** Heroism as he is known on fanfiction has put forth his almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.

**Cover Art: **I have decided on a piece from Kimbbq on DeviantArt, it is a beautiful piece and thinking of the things to come in Frozen Blood, I think it fits well to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

**Frozen Blood**

Chapter 5: Revenge

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

"I think it's time that we talked, fledgling." A clear male voice spoke from behind me. I turned slowly, hearing his cruel laughter as I did.

Before me stood Kai, dressed much differently than I was used to seeing him. He wore a completely black suit, and I mean _completely_ _black_; not a trace of any other color on him, and like all his other outfits it was clearly tailored to fit a rather larger body. But what shocked me the most was the blood running from his mouth as deep, rich, gem-like crimson eyes gazed at me like a predator who had just cornered its prey.

"Kai!" I gasped, clutching Gerda closer to my chest. I did my best to stay standing through the shocking realization that Kai was like me, and not only that but he was the reason Gerda was half-dead in my arms.

He merely laughed at the shocked look on my face and started towards me. I stepped back each time he moved forward. I shifted Gerda into one arm; then, suddenly he was gone. I froze in place and twisted around, frantically looking for him.

"Kai? Where are you?" I demanded rather weakly, but the shock was wearing off and slowly being replaced with anger. _Kai is… Kai is a-a vampire? Then that means... he might even be who changed me into this monster._ But the matter at hand seemed of greater importance. _He hurt Gerda—almost killed her._

After a moment I felt something brush my check. I jerked to look sideways, only to find the space empty. Then his voice called out from behind me.

"Well I guess we'll _definitely_ have to work on your sensory development, if can lose track of little old me." He sneered as I whirled around, still clutching Gerda protectively.

"W-was it you? Are you the reason that I.. that I am like this now?" I asked. I could feel my body beginning to act on its own as fear and anger took the wheel.

"Am I the reason you are _alive,_ you mean? Yes, it was me that saved you after that dagger pierced your heart, and let me tell you that was very, very difficult—" he said with a condescending drawl, "left me weak for years." His face twisted in disdain at the memory. I started to growl.

I thought, _Weak? Was that his reason for hiding this from me for three years! That he was too weak? He left me alone with the horror that I am for three years!_ My growl intensified at my thoughts. He had already been glaring at me, but then he looked daggers.

"Silence!" He barked. It was almost like a pressure filled my throat and stopped my growl dead in its tracks. "Now put that useless human down, and let's go for a walk, young one." I watched in horror as my body obeyed his commands without any conscious input from myself. I put Gerda down, causing Kai to smile but he nevertheless said nothing as he turned and walked out. I exited the front doors of the castle, trailing behind him.

Kai led me through the courtyard of the castle and made eye contact with anyone who approached us, causing them to stumble, look confused then walk away as we then entered the city. Unlike the castle, it was far too busy with morning preparations to pay us much attention.

Finally we came to a large, empty but well-kept building on the far side of the city. It looked like any of the other houses around, but there were no inhabitants to speak of; and it was this house into which Kai led us.

We moved quickly through the main hallway and dining room, then through a door under the stairs that lead us into the cellar. The cellar looked much like any other, barring a table in the center at which we both sat, my body obeying a silent order from Kai.

"Now, tell me, for I am most curious; how many pathetic humans have had the unfortunate pleasure of dying at your hand since you awoke?" He asked with a lop-sided smile, and it was clear on his face that this was a game to him; that he enjoyed the idea of me having killed.

"One," I said, glaring at him. He jerked back in his chair, my answer clearly surprising him. His face spoke of incredulity.

"Be honest with me, whelp!" he said this one a command to which I couldn't ignore, however my answer stayed the same.

"One," I said again, gritting my teeth as I did. He gathered himself and looked around, leaning over the table slightly.

"How have you survived?" Kai almost whispered, though he was even more composed, and definitely serious. "Unless you've found a willing host, it should have taken years to develop enough control not to drain your victims."

"I hunt animals. After killing a maid in the wake of my first frenzy, I dared not attempt to feed from any human." Disgust and self-loathing filled my being as I spoke.

"Animals…" Kai said, once again shocked. He broke into laughter.

Once his cackling had died down, he leaned back in his chair and fixed me with another one of his sly grins. "Well, before I have you tell me everything, and I do mean _everything_ that has happened, I will let you ask a question about me. I bet you have a great number of them running through your mind."

I didn't reply right away. He had said 'a question,' as in only one and I knew that he could silence me with but a word as he had already proven. I needed time to think. And then I settled on the question I wanted answered the most.

"Why me? Why did you bring this curse upon me?" I asked, my eyes blazing as I glared at him over the table.

"Why you?" he asked, almost incredulous. "My dear why _not_ you? Really, out of anyone in this entire kingdom, you were the one most worthy of this gift. I had planned from the first moment I started working in Arendelle for your parents to change one of their children." I opened my mouth to demand to know why, why he had planned to change one of us but he silenced me with a look before I could even form words.

"And then I learned of your ice powers and I knew immediately it would have to be you. I was so very curious to find out if your powers would survive the change. And if they did survive the change I knew I would have the most powerful creature in this world under my control. There was never anyone else but you, dear Elsa. I merely had to wait for you to reach adulthood for your body and your powers to become fully developed." He cleared his throat and then stilled. "Now tell me everything that has happened since your change. Leave nothing out." He commanded and the words flowed from my mouth of their own accord, leaving me no time to even process his would-be responses.

We talked for hours in that cellar. Kai wanted to know every single detail about my life since I had turned, and though I fought him at every turn I couldn't keep silent when ordered to answer. I told him of everything; my struggle to control my blood frenzy, my commitment to feed only from animals, the nights spent watching Anna, how I used my powers over ice to hunt at time. I told him of the nights in the tavern listening to Anna and the way of my courting her. He even made me share what happened the first night I told her everything. He had me tell him _everything,_ and a sly grin that made my spine tingle stretched across his face as I finished.

"So you did find a host.. and it's your.. _sister?_" He laughed at this. "Naughty, naughty," he chided before rising to stand and pacing around a bit. I could only watch him, as I was ordered to stay put.

"Well, I must say your tale is most interesting." He hid his laugh behind a fist. "A vegetarian vampire, that's what you are." he said with another laugh before returning to the table and placing his hands down firmly. He leaned upon the table with his full weight.

"Now hear this—here is what you are going to do now:  
You are going to return to the castle, retrieve the Arendellian rights of ascension—the orb and scepter—and give them to me, thereby appointing me as regent because you are obviously too lost in your grieving to rule. Then a week or two from now you will pretend to kill yourself… again, and I will be left as regent. That should keep me entertained for a few decades at least." He spoke in a calm, commanding voice with a wicked grin plastered to his face. "Once I grow bored, or once the people notice I don't seem to be aging, I'll enjoy tearing the nation apart." He paused for thought. "Perhaps a civil war? Or something of that manner." He nodded in self-agreement. "Then, my dear vegetarian vampire, we will have the rest of eternity to explore this world; and with your powers under my control, there isn't a thing on this planet that can stop me from getting what I want—whatever I want."

I stared at him dumbly. Shock was the only thing I knew. I could barely believe that this _conniving, fiendish _man before me was actually the _same _Kai I had grown up knowing; the kind, gentle Kai who had helped raise me alongside Gerda. _No, _I thought, _this cruel, cruel creature won't get the best of me._

"And why would I do that?" I said through clenched teeth, already feeling the compulsion to get up and do as he had ordered me to.

"Because, dear one, I am your sire. No vampire can defy their sire. _You. Are. My. Slave._" He had rather relished himself in drawing out those last few words. I shivered in fear and disgust at the leer he was giving me, roving his eyes over my body. "And I will enjoy ordering you around." He added, licking his lips.

I just stared at him in horror for what seemed like a few minutes before he straightened and sighed. "Well, that mutt should be done taking care of your sister by now. Let us return."

"What…?" I whispered. Fear wracked my very being.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. I found this young werewolf on my return trip, and I knew I could find a use for him so I compelled him to my will. It's really not all that hard to do when they don't have a pack to support and empower them. He, notwithstanding, was the perfect tool for my planned disposal of Anna."

"Did you just say…" It seemed like the world stopped spinning. _What did he just say? _"Take care of my sister.. of _Anna!?_" I asked. My gut was clenching in fear.

"Why, yes, Elsa, she should be dead very soon. If your grief is to be the reason I become regent and you kill yourself, then of course there needs to be something worth grieving over. Your sister will be ripped limb from limb by the werewolf I sent to her rooms." Kai said without even a hint of remorse as he started to walk towards the door again. I was frozen in place, left to fume in the white-hot flames of my rage.

He was nearly to the top of the stairs before he realized I was not following him. "Come now Elsa, those in the castle will be looking for you soon, obviously to inform you of what has happened to your sister."

"No," I growled as the flames of continued to course through me, running in rivulets and channels through my blood. Anna was in _danger._ _My Anna_ was going to die, and this monster was the reason. I was going to kill him; no, I had to kill him, however I still felt the compulsion to do as he ordered. I took one more step before I froze up again. I fought with everything I had.

Kai frowned at my struggle and repeated his order, but I didn't hear it. The storm of my powers was raging beneath my skin and my whole body was humming synchronously as I resisted his hold on me.

It was the howl that finally did it—a deep, bloodcurdling howl that rang over the entire city of Arendelle, and though the scream that followed was much too quiet for human ears to hear, especially next to that howl, my ears could pick it up. His control over me snapped and I leapt for Kai, intending to rip him in half on my way out the door. The wind from the blizzard shoved him into the door and he was unable to move away from my onslaught.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

I did my best to hold in a whimper as I watched Elsa leave my room dressed properly to meet with whoever was waiting on her in the throne room. My body was still sticky with sweat and sex. The throbbing between my thighs came back in full force as I watched her hips sway in her perfectly form-fitting ice gown.

"Get it together, Anna." I whispered to myself as I stood and headed for the bathroom. "One night and one morning and she already has you turned into some sex-crazed girl." I chided myself and slapped my cheeks a bit as I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a crazy mess of bedhead. I blushed, realizing it had been like this since I woke up and Elsa hadn't said anything; she had even moaned about my being beautiful while looking up at me from between my legs. The image of her between my thighs caused a flare of heat between my legs again and I groaned. I moved to start a cold water bath. While the bath was filling I sat down and started to finger the four small bumps on my neck where Elsa had fed from me twice now.

"You better hurry back, Elsa." I mumbled as a silent threat to the empty room, brushing the thoughts of Elsa and what she was from my mind as well as forcing my hand to rest in my lap. She was still my sister; not a monster.

When the bath was full, I lowered myself into it and shivered the whole while. Though it did help ease the heat in my body at least until I started thinking of the bath Elsa and I had shared almost a week ago.

"Ugh, Anna would you stop it already!" I groaned and flopped my head back against the side of the bath.

Hours later I was sitting in my personal study—a room I hardly used—curled up in an armchair with nothing but a bathrobe and a book in my hands. The sun was close to setting and I had for the first time in my life spent the entire day in my room just as I had promised Elsa I would. But she never returned during the day. I was determined to not let that bother me. Elsa would come to me in the night. I had no doubt. She couldn't stay away. The look in her eyes before she had left was evidence enough for me on that matter. It look like she was cutting her own arm off by walking out that door.

As the sun slowly set and the small room got darker and darker, I closed my book and got up to light some candles. It was a wonderful book, one of Elsa favorites.. at least, she had said it was. It revolved around a little girl who wished to be a knight while her twin brother did not. For years the girl pretended to be her brother in order to be trained as a knight and eventually earn her shield. All the while she kept an eye on an evil duke who wished to take the throne. The girl was a redhead just like me and might could teach me a thing or two about being stubborn… Or maybe not.

I was just returning the book to the shelf when I heard a low growling noise from behind me. I froze in place as still as a statue, listening for any more noise. After a few long moments I heard the deep rumbling again and I turned around quickly to see a large, dark shape across the room from me. It was faintly humanoid in shape but much taller than me. Its body was covered in sandy blonde fur and it possessed the snout, ears and tail of a wolf. It stood on its hind.. paws? And at the tips of each of its fingers were long, deadly-looking claws. Its eyes flashed a bright gold in the faint candlelight before it lifted its head and howled. It felt as if the very floor of the room shook with the force and I clamped my hands over my ears as the sound pierced through me. After holding the powerful note for a few seconds, it lowered its head stared right at me and leaped.

A scream of utter terror tore itself from my throat as I leapt to the side in an attempt to avoid the monster. A sharp burning pain flashed and a heavy weight hit my shoulder, tossing me to the floor a few feet and I screamed again. Trying to lift myself to my feet, I realized my right arm wouldn't move. I turned to look at it. Four long and very deep gashes from my shoulder down to my biceps had torn straight to the bone. Blood was coming out in heavy measure.

"_Oh gods…" _I thought, dazed as I rolled onto my back, searching for the wolf and flinching. I raised my good arm above my head as I saw the fangs of the creature moving towards my throat. Its jaws wrapped around my forearm and bit, causing a loud snapping noise. The scream to follow was nearly deafening. The monster was now on top of me and I gasped in pain as he raked his back paws over my hips and thighs, ripping them open and then doing the same to my chest. My mind faded as if a heavy cloud was filling my thoughts, but still I struggled, trying to push the beast off of me to no avail. My struggles died when I felt strong jaws close around my throat for a brief moment before there was a pained howl and the weight of the creature on top of me was suddenly gone. My vision faded into nothingness.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

I was too late—that much was clear by the sheer amount of blood on the floor. _Anna's blood. _I would know its scent anywhere. Furniture was broken and shattered all over the room. Fabric from Anna's bathrobe was all over the floor.

"Anna!" I sobbed in hopes that she would reply from somewhere I hadn't looked yet. And even though the room wasn't silent—the bustling of guards and officials coming and going through her rooms searching for her, the creature or anything that would help locate them—there was no response to my cry.

An anger was slowly resurfacing in my chest; a burning fury that was kept in place by only one thought: _revenge._ I would find both the werewolf and Kai and I would kill them both. Nothing on this earth would stop me. I growled under my breath as I thought back to how Kai had already escaped me. I was almost upon him, about to rip his head from his shoulders when Anna's second scream, this one of pain and terror—not just fear—was heard, it shook me to the core and caused me to hesitate. In that moment Kai had fled and I made the choice to let him go so that I could try and save Anna. _But I failed to save her, and Kai escaped._

"Your Majesty." A firm male voice pulled me from my thoughts and I jerked up to glare at the man from the floor where I sat next to the rather large pool of Anna's blood.

"Captain Thor, I want you to find _who_ or _what_ever did this to my sister and I want its head. Do you understand me?" I had said it in a deadly calm voice that hid the storm of my thoughts.

The man nodded and then spoke. "The only clues as to what happened here that we could find were large gouges in the floor and walls, all the blood and of course the howls that the entire city heard." He knitted his brow. "I am not sure of any creature that could have done this, my men are already whispering of monsters and myths that could have done such a thing."

I was not at all surprised by this but I kept my mouth shut. About the subject, that is.

"Regardless, I want this creature found, and you are wasting time by just standing here." My intent was dangerous, and I got to my feet. I saw the man visibly gulp before he saluted and turned about, ordering his men out of the rooms.

I walked slowly to the window, following the trail of Anna's blood and the foreign scent of the werewolf. The window was broken and I saw that Anna's blood was there on the sill. A spark of hope—not for Anna's life for I was convinced that she was dead—sparked in my chest; hope of finding the damned beast. It had left a trail. His scent may have been unfamiliar and difficult to track but he had taken Anna's body with him. And _Anna's_ scent I could follow anywhere. I leapt from the window into the dark of night, my heart cold and frozen inside the furnace of hate that was my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is another one chapter I had been working on before my life became to crazy to focus on fanfiction for a while. this chapter covers what I plan to cover in two chapters but I want to get it out to you guys more. When i realize the next chapter come back and read this one as I will be adding more to the beginning and middle then taking the end into the next chapter and expanding it. I haven't proof read this one, nor used grammarly or a beta reader to work with it. I am just giving it as it is to give you guys something fun to read.

**Author's Other Note:** Oh and the imagination my werewolves take they looks directly from the movie Van Helsing from 2004 (google it) they have the best looking werewolves I have EVER seen. (though I am if anyone has seen other good ones let me know I would love to see them)

Cover Art: I have decided on a piece from Kimbbq on DeviantArt, it is a beautiful piece and thinking of the things to come in Frozen Blood, I think it fits well to the story.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Disney characters in my story.

Frozen Blood

Chapter 6

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

Pain, that was my only awareness. The only sense that seemed to be working was my sense of feeling, or perhaps that sense was being so overwhelmed that my other senses were unable to get into input to my brain. It felt as if every individual cell of my body was being cut with a knife.

I cannot honestly say how long the pain lasted only, it could have been only a few seconds or days and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Yet suddenly the black abyss that seemed to have swallowed all my other senses suddenly disappeared. I was in a forest, I was hot very hot, despite the snow falling around me. The forest was dead silent but for two heart beats and two pairs of lungs breathing softly a couple of feet away from me. the pain was gone as suddenly as my other senses returned.

I took a large shuddering breath as if my body had been deprived of air for over a minute and I noticed the pace of both heartbeats near me speed up. That was all I had noticed however because as I took that deep breath my eye fell upon the full moon above me and a new pain overtook me. Unlike the cold steel cutting pain of before this felt as if my body had suddenly burst into flame.

My back arched off the ground and I howled in pain as I heard and felt a few of my bones pop out of place.

"Olaf get back." I heard a deep voice say distantly as I twisted onto my side both my arms wrapped around my stomach as my insides feel as if they are rearranging.

"She won't hurt us Kris." a child like voice replied and I howled again as my nails seemed to rip themselves out of my fingers and my jaw popped out of place. I felt my body changing, my jaw was now growing longer and my feet were changing shape though I couldn't really tell into what through the pain.

A new sensation started to cover my body alongside the fire. My whole body felt as if I had fallen naked into a itch weed bush. While at the same time my thoughts started to grow groggy and slow, as if I was close to falling asleep. I struggled against it, my thoughts shifting to my sister. I thought about who she was, what she had done to herself to protect me. and more recently what we had become, the trust she had placed in me. I fixed my thoughts on her face, her smile which she always tried to cover and I held on to myself with her as an anchor. It helped my but still it was like trying to hold water in my cupped hands, I couldn't stop all the leaks.

After many minutes and with a final howl I felt my reason slip away and in their place instincts and primal needs flooded in. The first and strongest of my thoughts was hunger, I needed to hunt to survive. The second of my thoughts was of the two creatures standing close to me and my head jerked up. I smelt predators, unknown and possibly a threat as my eyes fixed on two completely naked males. both were blonde and muscled, yet one was much smaller than the other, clearly still a child.

The child took a step towards me and I growled a warning, immediately he froze. I didn't wish to harm this child, something about his scent was familiar. But I couldn't recall where. I gave another growl and stepped back while keeping my eyes on the both of them until they faded from sight in the forest. I heard the older one say

"We will track her when the full moon is over Olaf." But my animal mind put no meaning the sounds.

-+-+-+-+-+(Elsa)+-+-+-+-+-

I had been tracking the scent of Anna's blood for several hours now. The trail lead deep into the forest of the North mountain and I was well past anywhere I had traveled before. I had lost Anna's blood trail a few hundred feet back. Anna's blood trail has slowly started to spread farther and farther apart telling me she was running out of blood to lose. There had been a spark of hope briefly when I thought perhaps it just meant her bleeding was slowing and she was healing, but I knew that was impossible, Anna was mortal and there was no way she would heal that quickly. So the far spread blood trail was just another reminder that I was not following Anna to save her, but to avenge her.

There was something I did not understand however and that was the slight changes in the scent of Anna's blood, it was clearly Anna's yet it had thickened somehow, almost musky like a wolf.

There were two other scents that had been mixed in with Anna for this whole journey, I could only assume both were werewolves, though Kai had said he only sent one after Anna. Both of them had the musky like tint to their scent so the only conclusion I could come up with is that Anna was bleeding on them as they carried her body and her blood was catching part of that scent.

Nearly an hour later as I reached the other edge of the forest where the tree started to thin as they climbed up the North mountain, I heard them. Two heartbeats about a hundred yards northeast of me. Only a few moments later a breeze came from that same direction confirming that that heartbeats belonged to the two male scents I had been following. And Anna's death hit me again causing tears of pain and rage to burn in my eyes. Only two heartbeats, which meant Anna's heart was not longer beating. I burst into a full speed sprint towards the heartbeats, no longer forced to travel slowly in order to follow the scents, I dashed through the trees like the vengeful wrath I was making almost no sound as I moved. As I drew closer to the heartbeats I leaped into the branches overhead my predator instincts telling me to get to higher ground. Only a few seconds had passed from when I started my dash to when I burst from the highest branches of a large fir tree down into a small clearing where two naked men sat in the snow around a fire. As I sailed through the air I quickly registered that Anna's body was no where to be found and a blizzard started to fill the clearing. It was only the fact that I wanted to know what they had done with Anna's body that stopped me from killing the large man as I landed on top of him.

Instead of snapping his neck, I rolled us taking him completely by surprise he didn't even have a chance to make a sound before I launch us toward a large boulder at the edge of the clearing pinning him to it by his throat as I held him a foot off the ground. I heard the boulder crack a little from the impact and he yelled in pain. I formed simple dagger of ice in my free left hand and held it at my side within his vision.

"Where is her body" I snarled in fury as I squeezed his neck a little, but not so much that he couldn't speak.

"What? what are you ta-" he started to say but I interrupted him by squeezing his neck more.

"The body of the young woman you kill this night, my sister!" I shouted glaring at him as I grew my fangs to their full length. I left my mouth open as I growl in a low continuous note. I loosened my hold once again so that he could speak.

"I killed no one this night." He snarled kicking at me as his eyes flashed a rich butterscotch and I slammed him into the boulder again and brought my dagger up intending to bury it in his shoulder before I continued my interrogation when suddenly small black creature buried it fangs into my forearm and started to lash out its claws at any part of my body it could reach. I jerked away instinctively from the pain and with a jerk of my arm I tossed the creature into the man I had been interrogating. The small black creature which had the appearance of a humanoid wolf rolled with the impact and leap for me again snarling and I created a wall of ice that slammed into its side.

Before It could recover I forced it to the ground with another wall of ice, this one not disappearing after use but fixing itself around the creature, leaving only its head and neck free as I jumped forward with my dagger raised.

"She's alive!" the man shouted while I was in the air and I twisted to look at him as I landed right next to the frozen werewolf.

"What?" I asked in shocked, literally stunned by his words. _No it must be a lie_ I thought after a moment as I glared at him.

"Your sister, the red headed woman, she is alive. I can take you to her, just please don't kill Olaf. He is just a child." he begged falling to his kneels with his head turned to the side to expose his neck.

I turned to look back at the werewolf at my feet only to see now that a small blonde child, who had to be no older than eight was in its place glaring up at me. "You hurt Kristoff, I will kill you." he threatened.

"Olaf, shut up." Kristoff hissed still on his knees.

"But she was hurting you, she was going to kill you!" He growled back.

"And she still can kill me, and you as well!" Kristoff snapped. "Now be silent and don't you dare attack her if she lets you free."

"My sister?" I asked Kristoff when it was clear Olaf had chosen to remain silent. I kept a tight leash on my hope, expecting to be tricked. Yet I couldn't let the possibility that she was alive slip from me.

"She changed, she is a werewolf now." He said and I immediately growled

"Then where is she!" I snarled. "I am not in the mood for lies."

"Its her first full moon and she has no pack, she is feral right now. I don't know where she is, We-" he gestured at Olaf to show he included him. "-were going to track her in the morning."

I took several moments to weigh his words. If Anna had truly turned into a werewolf it would explain why her scent had started to grow similar to that of these two. It would also mean she had healed and would explain why her blood trail had thinned out so much. It would explain why her body wasn't here with these two. And most importantly it was a chance that my world had not ended like I believed it had.

"Take me to her." I commanded waving my hand to free the child who immediately ran to Kristoff. Kristoff took him in his arms and Olaf immediately examined his now healed throat before turning to glare at me. But Olaf kept silent as Kristoff had ordered him too.

"I can do so now, but she will not recognize you. It is likely she will attack on sight. We should wait for morning." He said this still kneeling and with his eyes down, as if knowing I would not accept waiting. He was right as a feral growl of its own tore from my throat at the thought of being kept from my Anna.

"Then at least care for your arm before we set off. You are bleeding all over the snow." He said with a look of worry as he slowly got to his fight holding Olaf to him.

I jerked my head to look at my arm in shock. I was so used to my extremely fast healing, that I had dismissed the wound Olaf had inflicted without a second thought. Now looking at it, it didn't appear to be healing at all, like a mortal's wounds would be healing. I couldn't keep the frown from my face as I conjured snow over my arm then melted it to wash my arm clean of blood. The wound was ugly, Olaf had pulled some flesh from my arm when I threw him off me and it started bleeding anew as I cleaned it. To stop the bleeding I fill the wounds with ice, leaving my arm to appear in shape only as whole. The arm did ache terribly now that my fury was fading but I pushed it from my mind. Anna was far more important.

While I had cared for my arm, Kristoff and Olaf had a whispered conversation so quiet I only caught pieces of it. I heard Olaf use the word 'demon' a few times before she walked slowly towards me.

"I didn't know demon's had family." he said almost accusingly. I laughed at his word for me my eyes falling back to my arm.

"Is that what I am? A demon? I suppose it is a accurate description of me. I still do not fully believe my sister is alive. There was so much blood at the castle." At this I glared at the both of my, my desire to kill resurfacing. I could track Anna on my own I reasoned with myself, they could set me on the path, I would find her scene then I could kill them both and track her on my own. But as I quickly as I thought it I dismissed it. Looking at Olaf I couldn't help but see my sister when she was his age. And they clearedly both cared for each other like family. I couldn't kill Olaf he was just a child. And I couldn't kill Kristoff for that would leave Olaf alone.

"My entire pack was killed by someone who smelled very much like you. We were always told stories about the demons who smell like the dead, who drank the blood of others and cared for the life of no one but themselves. Are you such a creature?" Olaf asked as Kristoff came up behind him to rest a hand on Olaf's head.

"I am… except for the last part." I said slowly raising my eyes to Kristoff's. "I care for the life of my sister, So bring me to her now." I growled ending the conversation with Olaf. he did open his mouth to say more but Kristoff picked him up to interrupt and said in a deeper voice as he body started to change into blonde creature much like Olaf's but larger. "We hunt now Olaf." and Olaf immediately started changing as well.

-+-+-+-+-+(Anna)+-+-+-+-+-

(A full week after the full moon Anna hasn't changed back. Will go into my detail when i rewrite chapter)

I raised my head from the corpse of another elk I had hunted. My third today in fact, yet my hunger would not subside. I smelled three predators approaching me. Two were the familiar yet unknown scents from before, but the third was completely alien. The scent made my wolf mind think of terrible blizzards, freezing death and pain. Instantly all the fur on my body was on end and I growled low in my throat before I turn and fled. I knew three one one were very bad odds, and to flee was the better choice.

Yet they did not fall behind as I ran up the mountain, the three scents were always behind me, no matter where I turned. And as I traveled up the mountain a snow storm started to form on the mountain.

I could not lose them as I traveled through the mountain though I went through many crevices that would have been a maze to most creatures. Yet in the end I was cornered. the now raging blizzard had prevented me from seeing that I had trapped myself on three sides with a steep drop, and the only way out was back the way I had come yet when I turned I saw my pressuring. Two wolves like me and I woman.

I was trapped, cornered and my fear was turning to rage. I would not be trapped, held captive. I snarled viciously at the three and the two wolves backed away. But the woman slowly walked forward her arms held out to her sides. She spoke and though I heard the words they held no meaning for me.

"Sister, My love. Please come back to me." She pleaded, but all I cared about was that she was still walking towards me. I snarled again flashing my fangs in warning, yet still she came. She said more things to me that I did not hear as I crouched low ready to pounce at her. The moment she was in range I would attack and I would kill, then I would escape. The two wolves had already shown they would not challenge me.

The moment she took the last step needed to put in her range I leaped at her snarling. The woman didn't even try to defend herself. But I did noticed her eyes change. from a look of hope to one of defeat and swarrow. I slashed at her with my clawed hand leaving deep gashes across her chest and sending her flying a few feet where she landed on her back. Before she could get up I pounced again landing on top of her and digging both my clawed hands into her. One into her gut and the other into her shoulder as I snapped at her throat. Her arm came up in a flash and my jaw closed around it biting deeply. I could feel my fangs hit bone, yet I was unable to break the bone in my jaw. Her other hand came up and gently touched the side of my head which made me growl and dig my claws in further. I could see the pain her her eyes but she didn't make a sound as she fixed her eyes on mine.

"I am so sorry love. I should have been there to save you from this." she whispered stroking the side of my face, as I continued to claw at her body under me snapping at her neck only to be blocked again by her arm. She kept speaking, though her sounds meant nothing to me. "I deserve to die, for so many reason." her words meant nothing but I could see the fight leaving her eyes, and I knew my kill was close to being complete. She closed her eyes and lowered her arm. And before I could close my jaws around her neck she said something that finally broke through my feral mind. "I love you, snowflake." and at those whispered words it was as if a cold bucket was dumped over my head. My human mind came surging to the surface and I whined and quickly pulled my bloody claws from her body.

"Elsa?" I whispered, in a deeper voice, it was still my voice, but husky. Her eyes fluttered but did not open and I nuzzled her face frantically, the horror of what I had done to her sinking in. I remembered everything. Everything I had done, and even thought while I had been feral.

"No no no no no no." I whimpered desperately as I tried to wake her. I was beyond scared. She had told me how quickly her wounds healed now. How her flesh seemed to pull itself over any wounds she had and restored itself in only a couple of seconds. Yet every wound I had inflicted on her was raw and bleeding, without any sign of healing taking place.

After over a minute of trying to wake her and failing I lifted my head to the sky and howled my sorrow.

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder this chapter is rough and I will expand it and split it into two when I have time to work on this story again. So when chapter 7 does come out come back and read this chapter again (or just skim it if you want :P) for any more details and changes I will put in. When I add more I will explain the slower healing wounds.


	7. Announcement

Hey there peeps, This announcement is the same on each of my stories, so if you have read one you don't need to check the others.

I know it has been FOREVER since any of you have heard from me and there is a couple of reason for that, first is that I got sucked into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them more than these, sorry but I write for fun and go where my imagination takes me. Some of you might be wondering "well where in the hell are these other stories you have been working on." good question, the asnwer is on another account, and that is the purpose of these alerts, which are going on on all of my stories, I am shifting these stories over to my other account which contains my other works, this is for a couple of reasons, first and foremost it will keep these stories in my mind more easily and so may lead to updates to the stories as I tend to jump around between my stories as I fancy, second is to combine my two different fanbases into one and who knows you guys might like some of my other stories.

So to recap, These stories will be reposted under the author Lord Redmoon who IS ME. I hope I don't get any reviews of pm on that account saying I stole these stories or whatever, seeing as I am the same person on both accounts. I hope to caught you guys over there, At first these stories will just be exactly what they are here but posted over on my other account, though I may go back and rehash some parts of these stories before continuing them in the future.

I am currently writing stories for Harry Potter, Naruto, Harry Potter/Warcraft and Frozen stories I don't have a beta for anything but my Harry/Warcraft one at the moment and would love it if there was anyone in betaing any of my stories, just pm me (at Lord Redmoon)or leave a review if you would please :)

I hope to caught you guys over on my new account,

Salathi, now named Lord Redmoon out.


End file.
